Some data storage providers operate data centers where data storage is allocated for several users. A user can store and retrieve data, such as images, videos, and word processing documents using one or more client devices that communicate with a data storage system over a network. The data storage provider may charge a fee to the user based on the amount of data being stored by the data storage system and/or the number of times that the user accesses the stored data.
In an enterprise environment, users can also be allocated storage in an enterprise storage system. Data stored in the enterprise storage system can be stored in data centers operated by the enterprise. As the number of users and the data storage needs within an enterprise grow, resources may need to be added to the data centers operated by the enterprise. Accordingly, an enterprise may wish to outsource its data storage needs to support the enterprise storage system.